This Is NOT Happening
by 808abc123
Summary: Warning: THIS IS A G!P STORY. If you don't dig that then don't read. Doccubus one-shot turned multi chapter. I'm not the biggest fan of this 'scenario' but I decided to give it a go. Complete...really this time.
1. Chapter 1

**_Beware: THIS IS A G!P STORY_**_. _

_One shot. Not a continuing story. Not for the kiddies. _

_Not especially a fan of this 'situation' but it kind of intrigues me from an anatomical perspective. Story is derived from a discussion I had with a friend about the 'what if's' of this occurring in real life. I was going to include it in my other series but not sure if everyone is a fan so it became a standalone and much longer than I normally anticipated LOL. _

_R&R and enjoy(?)!_

_Don't own the characters. They belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

Bo had a problem. I guess you could consider it a big problem in the overall scheme of things but really it was about a nine-inch problem.

Last night she had been out with Kenzi and they found themselves in a new bar with new Fae and apparently Bo had drank something and stumbled upon some vodo-witch doctor type who cast some sort of spell on her. She hadn't felt the effects at all last night but now that she was lying in bed staring down at her body she realized she had a major case of the 'oh shit's.' She looked down at the noticeable bulge under the sheets and she couldn't move as she started to hyperventilate as she slowly brought her hand up to her chest hoping to find that she hadn't been completely stripped of her womanhood.

Oh fuck.

Bo felt along the smooth contours of her now flat chest and she gripped the sheet in terror as she tried to figure out what the hell happened last night.

"Bo-bo you awake?"

Oh shit!

"Uh Kenzi don't come in here."

"Why not what's the—OH WHAT THE HELL?"

Bo curled up in a ball on her side as Kenzi walked further into the room with wide eyes. Kenzi came to a stop next to her bed and looked down at Bo's sheet covered form in confusion and surprise.

"Dude, what the hell? Do you have a…"

Bo buried her head under her pillow as she curled further into herself. She had no idea what happened last night and no idea how to get rid of it.

"Kenzi go away…"

Kenzi put a comforting hand on the Succubus. "Okay don't panic. It will be okay."

Bo turned to glare at her. "HOW? Kenzi, in case you haven't noticed I have a…"

She motioned down at her crotch as she gave Kenzi a wide eyed glare and flopped back on the bed. Kenzi had to hold in a laugh as she looked down at Bo's body. "Well I definitely noticed. I mean really you need to do something about that."

Kenzi pointed at Bo's now growing problem and Bo groaned. Stupid anatomy and stupid morning wood. Ugh. She groaned again and Kenzi jumped up and grabbed her phone. Bo looked at her curiously from under the covers.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm calling in for backup."

Bo scrambled out of bed and grabbed the phone from Kenzi. "Are you insane. Who the hell are you going to call in for backup? No, we need to figure this out."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow as she took in Bo's naked form. Unfortunately Bo liked to sleep in the nude so Kenzi was getting an eyeful of her…problem.

"Okay sweets, no _we_ are not doing anything. You are going to go wrangle _that_ into something decent and I am going to call Lauren."

Bo looked up in panic. "Why?"

Kezni rolled her eyes. "Uh hello…she's a doctor. I think _this_ is a medical problem?"

Bo sighed as she looked down. She nodded slowly as she looked back at Kenzi with pleading eyes. "What am I supposed to do about this?"

Kenzi tried (not all that hard) to not laugh. "Uh…_work it out_"

She made a motion to convey what she meant and barely dodged the pillow that Bo threw at her as she made her way back downstairs to ring Lauren. Bo huffed and moved over to her closet to see if she had anything that she could wear that would make this less noticeable. She looked down at the bulge again and for a split second wondered if she _should_ try and work it out so that it wouldn't be so…hard. Sigh. There was no way in hell she was going to touch the thing let alone ease her own tension and besides, Kenzi would never let her live it down and she had no doubt that if she did decide to _handle_ her problem that Kenzi would know. Bo dug through her closet and finally came across a pair of pants that Dyson had left behind from one of their night's years ago. Bo rolled her eyes as she slipped them on noticing that the wolf really did wear tight pants as she tried to shift her junk so that it was sitting comfortably in the pants. She threw on one of the few t-shirts she owned and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

Thankfully aside from her noticeable genital changes the rest of her still looked like Bo so she was at least slightly pleased with that. After an awkward morning bathroom routine, which consisted of her spending about ten minutes trying to figure out how to pee standing up, she went downstairs to find Lauren sitting at the counter drinking coffee. Apparently Lauren had been on her way over with some info on a case Bo had asked her to look into and she glanced up at Bo with a small smile. Bo knew Kenzi had filled Lauren in on the details and she hung her head a bit in embarrassment as she moved into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"So...um Kenzi told me about your…"

Lauren didn't really know what to call it so she kind of trailed off as she motioned towards Bo in a general manner. Bo rolled her eyes and drank her coffee in silence. Finally Lauren stood up.

"Come on."

Bo gave her a pointed look and didn't move. Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look if you want my help I need to know what is going on."

Bo took another sip of coffee before she calmly set the mug down and turned to Lauren with a worried look in her eye. She nodded and motioned for Lauren to go upstairs as she followed the doctor up to her bedroom. She shut and locked the door not wanting Kenzi to barge in on them again and she moved to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room as Lauren took a seat on her bed and looked at her patiently.

"Bo, it's fine. I'm pretty sure I get the picture but…"

She motioned for Bo to come closer and she did hesitantly. She knew this was going to be beyond embarrassing as her body already naturally craved the human doctor, but in this state, it would be just _that_ much more obvious. Bo stood in front of Lauren who peered up at her with scientific curiosity and suddenly Bo felt more like a specimen on display than the girlfriend of the woman currently sitting right in front of her.

"Well…you don't look that different."

Bo looked down at her with an exasperated look on her face. "Lauren. Seriously?"

She motioned down her body and Lauren sighed as she dropped her gaze to Bo's now flat chest and eyed her general crotch area carefully. She looked down at it and back up to Bo who just nodded and tried not to shiver as Lauren's warm hands ghosted over her stomach as she undid the pants she was wearing.

"Well I uh…"

Lauren blushed a bit as she took in the view of Bo's hard on and Bo rolled her eyes at how ridiculous this entire situation was. She started to reach down to redo her pants but Lauren's hands stopped her. She looked down at Lauren who was looking at her junk with curiosity.

"Lauren…"

"Hmm? Oh well I was just thinking…"

Bo had a pretty good idea of what Lauren was thinking and while in any other situation she would have laughed or been turned on right now she felt kind of odd. They weren't strangers to using toys in the bedroom and Bo had surely had the pleasure of rockin her world with a strap on but this was entirely different. She hissed softly as Lauren reached out curiously and ran a finger along the hard shaft and Bo backed up slightly in protest.

"Ok no. _We_ are not doing this. _You_ are going to figure out how to fix this."

Lauren laughed softly trying not to hurt Bo's feelings. "Babe I don't think there's anything I can do. I don't know what caused this, and we will figure out how to help you…but in the meantime why not enjoy it?"

Bo gave her a disbelieving look. "And what exactly am I supposed to _enjoy_ about this?"

Lauren rolled her eyes slightly. "Well…I'm sure you could think of a few things…"

She reached out and took Bo's hand again guiding her down to sit on the bed. Bo huffed as she sat down and rolled her eyes as the _thing_ stood straight up in her lap. Lauren had to laugh softly at how odd this whole scene really was and she looked at Bo thoughtfully.

"I mean, haven't you ever wondered…"

Bo gave her an annoyed stare back. "No not really."

Lauren didn't say anything as she brought her hand up and wrapped her long fingers around the shaft and squeezed gently. Bo's hips jerked in response and her hand came down to rest over Lauren's holding it still.

"_What_ are you doing?"

Lauren just smiled gently at her. "Helping you enjoy it."

Bo looked uncertain as Lauren flexed her fingers again and couldn't contain the moan that left her throat as she loosened her grip on Lauren's hand allowing the doctor to resume her light teasing on Bo's still hardening shaft. She was getting light headed as Lauren continued to work her fingers up and down the shaft and she laughed to herself as she now understood what was meant by the blood rushing to this particular head in a guy's body. Bo reached up and cupped Lauren's face gently as she kissed her deeply letting her tongue explore the doctor's immediately upon contact. Lauren moaned into the kiss which caused Bo to rock her hips and push up into Lauren's hand. Smiling into the kiss Lauren shifted slightly to give herself better access to Bo and kept working her fingers gently up and down the hard on with constant pressure.

"Oookay…I think we should stop. I mean isn't this freaking you out?"

Lauren laughed again as she pushed Bo further back onto the bed motioning for her to lay back against the headboard. She removed her own jacket and button down shirt and rolled her eyes as Bo's attention went straight to her bra-clad chest. '_Well, some traits remained_,' thought Lauren as she wiggled out of her pants and crawled up the bed in between Bo's legs. She looked up at Bo with a curious glance.

"Let me try something…"

Lauren waited until Bo nodded to lean down and run her tongue over the tip of the hard-on. She wasn't quite sure what to expect but she figured since she enjoyed tasting female Bo so much she probably wouldn't mind tasting male Bo either. The only trouble was that she had never experienced sex of any kind with a man so she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing.

"Laaaauuurren…"

The doctor looked up at Bo who now had her eyes closed and one hand over them as she gripped the sheets with the other hand. Now, biologically speaking, Lauren knew the male and female exterior genitals were produced from the same type of skin with the same type of nerve endings so in her mind this was just like Bo having a really _really_ large clitoris. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before wrapping her mouth around the head and sucking lightly trying to figure out what would work best in this situation. Bo grunted as her hands immediately found their way to Lauren's head and the doctor laughed at the response. It was the same thing Bo did when she would suckle her nub either before or after they made love and she kind of rolled her eyes as she alternated between sucking and licking the underside of Bo's new appendage.

"Wait…stop…stop…"

Lauren froze and Bo looked down at her with wide eyes. The feeling of Lauren's mouth on her junk was incredible and she was seriously about two licks or one strong suck from the doctor away from cumming and she didn't think Lauren would appreciate a mouthful of…well…you know. Bo tugged on Lauren's hair gently indicating she wanted to kiss her and Lauren slid up Bo's body gently being careful to avoid the _thing_ as she leaned into her and kissed her softly. Bo smiled into the kiss and rolled them over so Lauren was laying on her back as she moved down and pulled one breast out of it's encasement to lick and bite the pink bud gently. Lauren groaned at Bo's ministrations and ran her hands through Bo's hair in appreciation. Stopping to alternate sides Bo made sure both peaks were hard before sliding down and removing Lauren's very wet underwear from her body.

Bo wasted no time in leaning down to lick a teasing trail up the inside of both of Lauren's legs before taking a long lick at the apex of said legs. Lauren bucked her hips into Bo's face and Bo smiled as she worked her tongue all over the human's center as she purposefully avoided her little nub.

"Bo…"

It was a warning and Bo looked up at Lauren's frustrated face with a smirk. She didn't want to tease the doctor but in all honesty she needed a moment to calm her own body down before they went any further. Lauren was getting impatient so she sat up and kissed Bo a bit roughly before rolling her back the other way so she was once again hovering over the Succubus. Lauren's confidence seemed to waiver slightly as she looked down at the foreign body part and back at Bo.

"Hey you don't need to…oookay then."  
Bo was going to say she didn't need to do anything more but Lauren had surprised her when she reached down and started gently stroking the shaft again. Bo just sunk further into the mattress as Lauren continued her ministrations on the young Fae before stilling her hand and looking down at her love with warm eyes.

"Bo?"

"Hmm?"

Bo looked up and watched with anticipation as Lauren swung one leg over her to straddle just above where her problem was standing at full attention. Without warning Lauren lifted herself up and bit her lip as she positioned it at her entrance and very slowly lowered herself down as her eyes rolled back in her head slightly. It was a feeling that she would have never imagined and even though she and Bo had used toys before, having the warm hard body part inside her was something that Lauren would never forget. She did her best to watch Bo's reaction and almost laughed at how much Bo's features tensed in what Lauren knew was distinct pleasure.

Bo watched Lauren lower herself down and the radiant heat she could feel inside her lover almost made her cum on the spot. Bo did her best to keep her hips still and allow Lauren to get used to the feeling, much like she'd done the first time they used a similar toy in the bedroom, but the pulsating feeling she was getting from Laurens interior muscles was almost too much to bear.

"Lauren…"  
The doctor looked down at Bo with dark eyes and nodded almost imperceptibly as she started rocking back and forth slowly to get used to the feeling. Bo immediately started making sounds of pleasure and what Lauren believed to be discomfort at having so much stimulation at once as she brought her hands to rest on Lauren's hips helping to guide her actions. Bo allowed Lauren to set a slow pace for the first few minutes but soon both the beast inside her and the overwhelming need to bring more friction to her new little friend got the better of her. She pushed herself up to come face to face with Lauren and she tried to control her breathing as she looked at the blonde with both love and need.

"Faster…babe…please…"

It was odd that Bo would be the one begging but Lauren understood Bo didn't know how to control her body in this state and she could tell the Succubus was wound tighter than she'd ever felt her before. She watched Bo's eyes flash blue and she involuntarily tensed her stomach causing her lower region to clamp down around Bo a bit causing a loud moan from the Succubus. Lauren reached up behind Bo and grabbed the headboard as she started moving her hips faster to match the movement of Bo's hips. Bo was leaning back on her hands a bit as she tried to get as much friction as she could out of the movements and Lauren was crying out in pleasure as Bo's new plaything rubbed her interior walls deliciously.

"Lau—re—n…uh…need..to.."

Lauren knew what Bo was referring to and she could feel her own walls tightening so she was pretty sure Bo could feel it as well. She nodded at Bo to go ahead and even if Bo wanted to object right now her body was not letting her do anything but focus on finishing what she started. Bo couldn't help herself as she leaned closer to Lauren and took a big pull of chi as she came hard inside the blonde feeling Lauren's walls grip her as they contracted form the blonde's own climax. Bo knew from experience that Lauren came harder when she fed from her and right now her body was on autopilot as she continued pumping her hips but thankfully slowed her feed from the human and eventually stopped altogether. They rode their climax out together and Lauren sat perfectly still on Bo's lap as she waited for the woman to calm down. Bo finally looked up and kissed her softly as Lauren smiled and slowly sat back releasing Bo's now soft member from between her legs. As soon as she had extracted herself Bo seemingly flopped back on the bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face. As Lauren laughed and snuggled down next to her she shook her head with one thought on her mind. Even though Bo may be in a different body, she still has _that_ post-coital trait.

**_So I know this story isn't for everyone and that's okay. Like I said, its random and as you can see I tried to minimize the 'images' for sake of not getting grossed out. Let me know what you thought and if you did, thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I was sort of amazed at the feedback to the first chapter (thank you all so much!) so I decided to see if I could do anything else with this._

_Not intending to make a whole series which is why I am keeping the story marked as "complete." If I update, I update but if not, sorry!_

_And again – this is more based on the "what if it happened' as a whole versus just the bedroom antics. But like the other chapter, this is not for the kiddies =)_

_R&R and enjoy(?)!_

_Don't own the characters. They belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

"Stop Kenzi…"

Bo pulled the blanket up further over her body as she tried to turn away from her young human friend that was currently perched on the arm of the couch staring down at her. Kenzi peered at Bo's face and looked thoughtful as she studied her.

"You know, you really don't look all that different…I mean your features are slightly differnt but really, it's still pretty much Bo in there…"

Bo glared up at her. It was day three of her being in what she felt like was another body but as Kenzi stated, externally she was pretty much the same save for a few minor differences in her bone structure and facial features.

Well…I mean except for the teeny tiny fact that she no longer had breasts and was sporting some equipment that could make most porn stars blush.

Lauren had patiently explained that the changes in her body were no doubt due in part to the testosterone that was now flowing through her system and since she no longer had the female um…parts…that she was also no longer producing estrogen so over time her features would become more androgynous in nature. Lauren hypothesized that it was actually Bo's Succubus nature that was helping keep her feminine shape and features and Kenzi added thank goodness because she did not want to share a bathroom with Bo if she was going to start getting weird man hair all over her body.

That comment earned a pretty good slap from both Bo and Lauren and a high five from Tamsin who had been dying to see Bo's new _asset_ since she'd heard about it from Dyson. Kenzi had been playing news reporter for the group making sure they were aware she was still alive and well, but she wasn't providing too many details much to the dismay of the Light and Dark detectives.

After their initial roll in the sack, Lauren had gone to the Dahl to discreetly ask Trick to help but of course, as always, Dyson was hanging around and when he caught wind of what happened it wasn't long before both Hale and Tamsin were in the know. Kenzi had done a good job keeping everyone at arm's length though as Lauren had been the only one allowed to enter the clubhouse since this started. Even Trick was denied access when he tried to come by and Bo had told him if he had a solution that would work then he could enter but aside from that she wasn't having any visitors.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Kenzi patted Bo on the head and gave her a sad smile before walking over and opening the door to the clubhouse carefully. She opened it a bit wider when she saw Lauren's face but then frowned when she saw the woman wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry, she wouldn't let me leave the Dahl unless I brought her with me."

Lauren entered the living quarters carrying food for Bo and looked over at her apologetically as Tamsin strolled in with a mischievous look on her face.

"Lemme see it."

"Hell-NO. Go away Tamsin."

Bo huffed as she sat up and pulled her legs up in front of her on the couch and wrapped her blanket around herself in a protective manner. She glared at Lauren who gave her another apologetic look as she started plating the food she had bought hoping Bo wasn't really too mad at her. Tamsin didn't heed Bo's warning though and she walked right over and sat down next to Bo on the couch. One could say she sat a bit _too_ close to her and looked at her thoughtfully. She let her head fall to one side as she studied the Succubus who was giving her a death stare in return and smiled, or more like smirked, as she looked back up at Kenzi.

"You were right. Still pretty much looks like Bo."

Kenzi nodded and grabbed Tamsin's arm to pull her to a standing position. "Okay well you came, you saw, now it's time for you to leave."  
Tamsin shrugged Kenzi's hand off of her easily and turned back to Bo with a curious look. She leaned in a bit and ran her fingertips lightly over Bo's arm as she continued to stare into her eyes. Bo looked at her for a second before pulling her arm back and shifting uncomfortably in her seat indicating the fact that her pants may have just gotten a little bit tighter.

"Seriously Bo? I mean really…"

Kezni rolled her eyes as she looked at Bo who looked over at Lauren with wide eyes as she scooted away from the now fully laughing Valkyrie.

"It has a mind of its own I swear…"

Bo blushed, Lauren shook her head and went back to plating the food and Kenzi pulled Tamsin up and pushed her towards the door. Tamsin smirked back at the group and laughed as she winked at Bo and licked her lips as she glanced down at Bo's lap before looking up back at her with a knowing twinkle in her eye. Lauren huffed as she brought the food over to Bo and Kenzi was impressed at the way Lauren basically threw the Dark Fae out of the clubhouse and locked the door behind her.

The young Goth glanced back and forth between the lovers and she grabbed a sandwich out of the bag Lauren had left on the counter as she hastily made her way upstairs knowing she probably didn't need to be around for whatever fireworks were going to ensue. Bo looked guilty as Lauren sat down on the couch next to her and in a surprise move snuggled into her side.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know…"

Bo sighed as she set the plate of food down on the coffee table and shifted so that Lauren could lay against her. Suffice it to say things were beyond awkward with her new problem and truth be told she really _did_ have a hard time controlling it. For example, when Bo came downstairs yesterday and found Kenzi digging through the fridge in nothing but her panties and a tank top she immediately turned and went back upstairs before it got too weird with her Russian friend. It's not like she was a sex maniac, but with the higher levels of man hormones in her body plus the Succubus need that she could literally feel growing stronger by the day any little thing was getting her excited.

Like now for example, Lauren was just leaning against her lazily, but as Bo noticed the perfume she was wearing and watched her fingers draw lazy circles on Lauren's arm she could feel the blood rushing to a very particular region of her body.

"Again?"

Lauren was looking at her with amusement and Bo felt the blush race up her cheeks. Again. Since they'd consummated this strange predicament Bo had been more than ready to go basically any time the doctor was in the vicinity. Lauren shook her head as she shifted on the couch and tried to get comfortable in spite of Bo's growing bulge and finally just huffed as she sat up and leaned on the opposite end of the couch while sending her girlfriend a faux angry look. Thankfully the increase in testosterone hadn't impacted Bo's lovemaking which meant she wasn't more forceful or rough with the human and always made sure Lauren was comfortable when they were going at it. Not to say that Lauren wasn't having trouble walking due to the wang she'd been riding these past few days but still.

Bo grumbled and sat up a bit straighter as she looked down at it and silently wished it would go down on its own. However, the body doesn't work that way, and Bo sighed as she sat there letting it go on its own accord. Lauren watched Bo silently for a bit and when she saw how uncomfortable the Succubus really was she decided to take pity on her. Lauren took the plate of food that Bo had been busying herself with and set it down on the table as she pulled the blanket away from Bo's lap.

"What are you doing?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Do you think this is going to go away on its own? I swear you're worse than a teenage boy."

Bo scoffed. "I think I am a step above a teenage boy dontcha think?"

Lauren sat up and raised an eyebrow. "If you want this…" She motioned to herself and looked at Bo knowingly, "then you will knock off the jokes."

Bo swallowed and nodded. Lauren stared her down for another second before reaching for the button on Bo's pants to free the source of her discomfort.

"Wait…you sure you want to do this down here?"

Lauren glanced at the stairs. "Do you want to go up there and tell Kenzi to trade with us because you need to get laid?"

Bo nodded. "Good point. Okay."

Lauren had to laugh at the situation as she loosened Bo's pants and helped her free herself from their confines. Lauren couldn't help but study the appendage like she'd done every time she'd seen it for the past few days as it really did fascinate her. Not that she was especially happy that Bo had a new body part that didn't appear to be going away anytime soon, but nonetheless the scientist in her couldn't ignore the fact that this really was a once in a lifetime thing.

Lauren wrapped her right hand around the base as she started tightening and releasing the grip with her thumb and forefinger in a O shape and she waited for the reaction she knew would happen. Sure enough Bo's hips twitched and she started to slowly push herself up into Lauren's hand. Being less experienced with the hetero aspects of lovemaking, Lauren was actually kind of enjoying discovering this other world of sex that she would never have tried if it wasn't for this peculiar occurrence. Bo had made several not so subtle comments about Lauren and her sudden interest in the male appendage but Lauren had been quick to assure her each time that if said appendage wasn't attached to the young Fae that she would absolutely _not_ be interested at all.

"Oh fuck…"

Lauren had started working both hands gently over Bo's thickness and she looked up at Bo in wonder as she watched the brunette's face contort in pleasure. Lauren could tell that each time they got their groove on that Bo was able to go a little longer and she was quickly learning what Bo did and didn't like done to her…little friend.

"Hmmm…uhhhh…"

Lauren had added her tongue to the mix and was lightly licking the underside of the tip in short, hard strokes. It was the same thing Bo liked done to her clit whenever Lauren was _down there_ so it didn't surprise the doctor that in this form, Bo still appreciated the action. The one thing Lauren didn't like however was the taste that escaped from Bo as a sign of her arousal. She'd gotten a mouthful on the first day Bo woke up with this problem and at first taste she knew it was something she didn't like and wouldn't get used to. It sort of tasted sweet like Bo normally did but it had a different taste that she couldn't identify and she told Bo that was the first and last time the sticky substance was going in her mouth. She could handle the pre-cum that leaked out in short intervals, but she told Bo in no uncertain terms that if she came in her mouth again that it would be the last time she would be allowed to put it there.

Lauren started licking in longer strokes and Bo's hands had made their way into Lauren's hair as the Succubus leaned into the couch and moaned in pleasure. She pumped her hips slowly in time with the rhythm Lauren had started with her hands and she looked down at her lover with electric blue eyes already blazing in need. She pulled Lauren up her body and placed a sweet kiss on her lips as her hands pawed at Lauren's clothes trying to get her naked. Lauren laughed at Bo's frantic movements and stepped back as she undressed herself quickly. Bo grabbed one of Lauren's legs and pulled it up and rested her foot on the arm of the couch as she pulled on Lauren's hips urging her to bring the other leg to rest on the other side of her. Lauren got the hint and cried out when Bo leaned in with reckless abandon and let her tongue run freely over Lauren's sex.

"Ohhh…fuuhhhhccckkk…"

Bo's tongue was lapping firmly at Lauren's clit and her hands were cupping Lauren's backside pulling her deeper and deeper into her face. Lauren looked down and bit her lip in appreciation as she watched Bo's face slowly become covered in her juices. She started rocking her hips into Bo's face and she buckled over suddenly when Bo slammed two fingers into her roughly. Bo let her fingers pump quickly and Lauren could already feel herself beginning to tighten around the long slender fingers of her lover.

"SHIT…Ahhhh…."

Bo had alternated to sucking on Lauren's clit and finally Lauren couldn't take it anymore. She put her hands on Bo's shoulders and pushed herself away a bit as she leaned back. She looked down at Bo who understood and she held the Succubus's gaze as she lowed herself quickly on the throbbing shaft.

"Uhhghghg….FUCK…BO…"

"I…kn—ow…"

Bo held Lauren's hips still just above her lap and she started pumping herself in and out of the doctor with hard, fast strokes. Lauren rested her knees on either side of Bo's lap and she leaned forward capturing her girlfriend in a scorching kiss as Bo worked herself in and out of the human in a steady pace. Bo smiled into the kiss and let one of her hands release Lauren's hip as she brought it up to cup her breast gently and palm her nipples firmly. Lauren bucked her hips at the new sensation and Bo groaned into the blonde's mouth as she felt Lauren's hips meet hers in stride.

Not getting the satisfaction she was looking for Lauren ground her hips down hard against Bo and used her body weight to keep herself seated on Bo's lap as she rocked her hips roughly not letting Bo get full strokes in but instead keeping her in place to rub against the doctor's internal walls over and over. Bo groaned at the movement as it teased her more than brought her pleasure since she couldn't rock in and out of the blonde, so to compensate she brought her other hand up and began teasing Lauren's nipples softly as she leaned in and licked a trail from her collarbone to just below her ear.

"Mmmm…so…goooood…"

Lauren had thrown her head back in appreciation of the way Bo felt inside her and Bo grinned as she let her hands wander down to Lauren's backside again as she started helping the doctor rock harder and harder against her. She could feel Lauren's walls tightening and so, to even the score a bit, when Lauren rocked forward Bo wrapped her arms around her holding her girlfriend's upper body close to hers forcing her hips do all the work. Lauren groaned in frustration as the moved roughly against each other and she whined in protest at not being able to move as she wanted to bring herself to climax.

"Come on babe…uhhh…"

Bo smiled into Lauren's neck as she teased her and Lauren bit her lip as she moaned and tried to move her hips as fast and hard as she could. The Succubus grinned at the frustrated look her girlfriend had and almost chuckled at how tightly her eyes were shut and how hard she was grinding her teeth as she bit her lip. Bo had a vice like grip around her body so literally the only thing she could do was rock her pelvic bone back and forth hoping it would bring her the satisfaction she was looking for. Bo looked up at her with a sweet smile as she brought one of her hands down to Lauren's front and, when she finally got the doctor to lock gazes with her, sent a powerful pulse to her clitoris ending the drawn out game they were playing.

"OHH FUUU—CCKKKK."

Lauren's body contorted as spasm after spasm hit and Bo released the blonde's upper body and stared moving faster and faster inside the doctor trying to bring her own release to fruition. Lauren was so tight around her that Bo swore she was hurting her love but the sounds escaping the mouth of the woman above her told her otherwise. Bo grinned up at Lauren who was hanging her head in exhaustion as the young Fae continued to pump in and out of her until finally Bo felt the buildup she was looking for.

Lauren must have felt the buildup as well because at that moment she started flexing her thighs causing her interior walls to double their grip on the Succubus and Bo groaned her approval at the sudden action. Bo started to get the panicked look in her face that Lauren discovered was the warning that she was going to explode and with a few more deep thrusts Bo let out a silent moan as she came loving the way Lauren continued to move gently letting the orgasm wash over her in waves.

"Ugghh…babe…stooooppp…"

Lauren laughed as she stilled her body and brought her hands up to cup Bo's face softly. She hadn't quite figured out when to stop 'helping' her finish and she didn't realize that as she kept moving it actually got painful for Bo who was pretty well milked dry at this point. Bo smiled lazily up at Lauren who leaned down for a soft kiss and sunk further into her girlfriend when Bo brought her hands up to run lightly up and down her back. They shared soft kisses and smiles in their post coital bliss until they were so rudely interrupted by a grumpy Russian.

"I SWEAR YOU TWO HUMP LIKE FUCKING RABBITS. AND THERE BETTER NOT BE **ANYTHING** ON THE COUCH!"

Bo laughed and rolled her eyes as Lauren climbed off of her slowly. Lauren stood up and stretched her body a bit as her muscles were thoroughly aching and she had the distinct throbbing from between her legs at the Succubus's ministrations. Bo watched her stretch and leaned in to run a hand along Lauren's toned stomach as she smiled up at her appreciatively. Lauren laughed and reached for her shirt knowing if she didn't get dressed soon Bo's little friend would be up and ready to go again.

**_So I tried again…not sure if I can continue on like this LOL. I mean really, there are only so many "scenarios" I can do with these two right? Let me know and if you did, thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Follow on to the one-shot. Okay ask and you shall receive =) This is the last scenario I could come up with on my own so if anyone has any specific ideas LMK._

_Not intending to make a whole series which is why I am keeping the story marked as "complete." If I update, I update but if not, sorry!_

_Don't own the characters. They belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

"Lauren?"

Bo walked into the Light Fae medical lab in search of her girlfriend who had called her earlier in the day asking her to come by. It was now day five of Bo having an added appendage and she was slowly learning to embrace it since it didn't appear she would have a solution to her problem. Kenzi and Tamsin had gone back to the club that Bo had been "cursed" at but they couldn't find the Fae who had done this to the Succubus. It didn't help that both Bo and Kenzi had a fuzzy recollection of what the person looked like, and after Tamsin pretty much questioned every Fae that was in the club with no luck it was obvious they weren't going to get answers to Bo's problem any time soon.

"Over here…"

Bo walked over to the back corner of the lab and looked around at the oddly empty surroundings. Normally when she came to see Lauren there was a distinct hustle and bustle of medical personnel and patients alike. Today however it appeared to be empty and Bo was eternally thankful for that fact. She walked over to where Lauren was standing at a computer and smiled as she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

Lauren rolled her eyes as she felt Bo pull her in close and subconsciously rock her hips into her backside where the doctor could distinctly feel the anatomical change of her girlfriend making itself known. It was something that Bo seemed to do almost every time she pulled the blonde into her arms and even when they were sleeping Lauren had been woken up a few times due to Bo's _little friend_ digging into her stomach or her lower back. Lauren had thought about it and she realized it may have been something that female Bo did as well, but of course, she wouldn't have been able to tell then, at least not with such an obvious certainty.

"Hi, whatcha workin on?"

Bo peered over Lauren's shoulder and looked at the various numbers and scribbles that Lauren had on her notepad that she assumed corresponded to the numbers the computer was displaying in front of her. Lauren smiled and turned to give Bo a quick kiss before she pointed to the seat next to her.

"Have a seat. I need to check your vitals."

Bo raised an eyebrow at her as she sat on the doctor-office type bed/chair. "You know if this is some kind of weird role play thing…I kinda like it. Kinky."

She winked at Lauren who rolled her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose as she grabbed her stethoscope. She knew Bo's increase in apparently juvenile and somewhat frat-boyish behavior was due to the war her hormones were raging and she was trying to be patient with her through all of this. Bo was making that especially difficult though as she always seemed to want to get a full body workout going between them and honestly Lauren was tired. One marathon session she could handle, but four days of it, her body was ready to shut down and so when she told Bo she wasn't sleeping at the clubhouse last night and no, she couldn't come over to her apartment, she only felt slightly bad when Bo gave her a pout as she left.

It wasn't so much the constant sex over the past four days that was leaving her depleted, it was that _plus_ the fact that Bo had been feeding off her almost each time they made love and Lauren's body needed time to recover. She could already feel the difference after a good night of sleep and she'd laughed to herself when she fell asleep with an ice pack between her legs to help some of the soreness she'd felt when she laid down. She woke up this morning more rested than she had been all week and decided since Kenzi and Tamsin hadn't had any luck in locating the Fae that did this to her lover that she would implement her scientific methods to see if she could find a cure.

Lauren checked Bo's pulse, temperature and did some basic reflex and skin tests and logged all of the data in her computer. She then checked her blood pressure and took a blood sample as well as a swab from inside Bo's mouth to run her DNA tests. The last thing she needed she knew was going to be the hardest. Not really having much experience with this situation, medically or personally speaking, she wasn't quite sure how to approach it. Taking a deep breath she put on her best 'doctor' voice and gave Bo a small smile.

"Okay almost done. The last thing I need from you is a sample."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

Lauren tried not to blush as she handed her the sterile container and motioned towards Bo's crotch. Bo's eyebrow's went up in surprise. "Wait you mean of…"

Lauren rolled her eyes slightly and blushed a bit more as she nodded her head. She wasn't sure why this was making her so uncomfortable, after all she'd treated male patients before, but maybe it was the fact that she'd never needed to collect a semen sample from them nor did they happen to be her girlfriend who was trapped in a mans body.

Lauren cleared her throat. "Yes, I need to run some tests to find out if your body is producing the um…_normal_ stuff or if there's a chemically different genetic structure to what your body emits."

Bo gave her a shocked but humorous face. "Wow doctor. Way to make me sound like a specimen."

Lauren laughed. "I'm sorry babe. But this is the only way I can figure out what is going on."

Bo sighed as she looked at the cup Lauren had handed to her and looked around the lab. "You want me to do this _here_?"

Lauren looked around at the quiet lab also. "Don't worry, I sent everyone home for the day and the guards know that I am not to be interrupted. Ash's orders."

Bo smirked. "Ash's orders huh? Well then _doctor_ if we are alone maybe you can provide some _assistance_ in gathering this sample?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed. She had been prepared for Bo to go this direction with the sample collection so she reached into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a small object. "As your doctor, I believe it would be more beneficial for you to obtain the sample on your own, so that you better understand how the newest part of your body works."

Bo went to object but Lauren held up her hand and she waited to see what the doctor was going to say. "However, I also know _you_ and if the past few days are any indication you will be persistent in acquiring my assistance with this matter so I have come prepared."

She handed the packet to Bo who looked at it then back up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously…after everything we've done recently, _now_ you want me to use one of these?"

Lauren sighed and turned it over in her hands. "It's non-lubricated and doesn't contain spermicide, so I think any sample collected in there shouldn't be good enough for me to use. Your choice, the cup or the condom."

Lauren watched Bo weigh her options and silently she was wishing that Bo would chose the cup. Her body may have gotten a good night's sleep but she knew it would take a few more of those to fully recover. Bo looked up at her with a smirk and handed the condom back to Lauren.

Bo held up the cup and shook it a bit as she smiled. "So where do you want me to do this?"

Lauren looked around. "Something wrong with right here?"

Bo laughed and nodded as she stood up and started undoing the button on her jeans. In the last few days Kenzi had gone out and bought a few pairs of pants for Bo to wear that were more comfortable for her as well as picking up some boxer briefs for the Succubus to contain the wang during the day. Lauren watched Bo drop her pants and bit her lip a bit when she noticed Bo's bulge was only about halfway hard. Bo watched her with a smirk and kicked away her jeans before sitting back on the bed with the cup in one hand as she rubbed her junk lightly over the underwear Kenzi had bought for her.

Lauren watched Bo's hand with interest and Bo laughed at her face. "Might as well get comfortable doc. This might take a while."

Lauren scoffed a bit at Bo's statement knowing from personal experience it probably wouldn't take _that_ long, but she took a seat at the workstation and got comfortable for her own sake. Bo leaned back on the bed that was propped upright and brought her feet to rest on the little drawer that was open in the front of the chair to be used as a footrest. She kept running her hand over her junk in semi-firm passes and gripped it ever so slightly each time she got to the tip which resulted in it swelling just a bit more.

Lauren could feel the familiar stirrings in the pit of her stomach and she didn't know if it was because of how attached to Bo's body she'd been for the past couple of days or if it was because she was so fascinated by how the appendage seemed to gently swell with the attention it was getting. She imagined this must be what Bo's clitoris felt when they would tease each other, so getting to see it 'in action' so to speak was amazing.

"Hmmmmm…."

Bo was now leaning back with one hand still helping her little friend get more blood while her head had leaned back on the chair and she had her eyes closed. After a beat she opened them and looked at Lauren with dark eyes. "Is it cheating if you helped me out with this part doctor?"

Lauren shook her head and laughed. Ever persistent, she knew Bo would figure out some way to involve her in this. She rolled her chair closer to the table and positioned herself in between Bo's legs like she'd done countless times before. Lauren reached out and put her hands over the hand that Bo was using to rub herself through the underwear and she smiled as she felt the appendage immediately respond to her touch.

Bo's hand stilled as Lauren's took over and the blonde figured if she was making Bo do this she might as well help her enjoy this. She started teasing her by using one hand to lightly cup and grip the shaft while the other started making small circles over the tip of the appendage. In a moment of scientific curiosity, and personal curiosity to ensure she knew how to pleasure Bo, she'd gone on the internet last night and found quite a few um…examples…of how to do this and after she'd embarrassed herself enough by watching a few videos she had a pretty good idea of what would work in this situation.

"Ugh…"

Bo was now looking down at her with blue eyes and Lauren smiled knowing she was doing something right. She continued to cup the soft testicles that sat under the shaft with one hand while she let her thumb run firm strokes over the tip in repeated fashion. Soon enough, Lauren could feel the wet spot at the tip indicating there was some pre-cum leaking out of her lover. Bo gripped the table a bit as Lauren sat back and maneuvered the opening of the boxer briefs to allow the now hard member escape and stand at full attention.  
Bo smirked at bit as Lauren looked at it then up at her which caused the doctor to shake her head in response to Bo's action. She never understood the whole thing about men and the pride they have in their 'manhood' but she was pretty sure Bo now understood and it was almost endearing, if not kind of disgusting, at how Bo seemed to embody this pride as well now that she had her own piece of 'manhood' to work with.

Lauren licked her lips before letting her tongue run along the shaft of the appendage while her hand continued to tease the tip of it causing Bo to moan and rock her hips slightly. Lauren knew she could have just sucked on the tip until Bo was ready to cream and it would have all been fine, but she decided to have a little fun with this. She kept constant contact with her tongue as she flexed her left hand to wrap around the base of the shaft and squeezed lightly to hold it in place and hold off the happy ending Bo was waiting for. With her right hand she kept a firm grip around the tip as she let her tongue flick back and forth over the opening where the pre-cum was leaking out of. According to her knowledge of basic anatomy, combined with her online education from last night, she knew this was a sensitive area of the phallus and she intended to bring Bo as much pleasure as possible while they were doing this.

"Lauren…"

Bo was looking down at her an whining at the teasing Lauren was now subjecting her to. With one look at the doctor's face Bo swallowed thickly knowing she was going to draw this out as long as possible. Lauren just smiled innocently as she went back to licking along the shaft in long, flat strokes while her thumb alternated light and firm pressure on the tip of Bo's hard on. Bo's eyes rolled back in her head as she relaxed her body and let herself enjoy the ministrations as best she could. She reached down with one hand and ran her fingers lazily through Lauren's hair massaging her scalp lightly as a sign of appreciation for what she was doing. Lauren hummed as she kept working the thick piece of Bo she was running her tongue along and Bo twitched lightly at the added pleasure.

Deciding she wanted to change it up a bit, Lauren moved her right hand from the tip of the member down to the shaft and brought her two hands together one on top of the other allowing Bo's member to slide in and out of her hands as she pumped her hips. Lauren had some lubricating gel on hand so she squirted a bit on her hands and rubbed them together to warm them up and gripped the shaft tightly as she slid them up and down in rhythm.

"Oh fuck…"

Bo started pumping her hips in time with Lauren's surprisingly good hand job and Lauren smirked at how vulnerable Bo was with this new body part. She had basically scarified her body to Lauren and the doctor wondered if this was what Kenzi meant by being able to control people in a 'creepy hand job way.'

"Fuck…ugghhh…"

Lauren had started squeezing lightly as she let her hands run up and down the shaft and it was causing Bo to double her efforts in pumping with her hip. Bo realized how stupid she probably looked as she basically fucked Lauren's hands but she didn't care. The warm, soft fingers were sending all kinds of pleasurable waves throughout her body and when she—

"SHHHHIIIITTT"

Lauren had leaned down and was letting her mouth encircle the tip as Bo pumped up through her hands and she gave Bo a naughty smile as she felt the Succubus speed up her ministrations. Bo was beyond floored at how Lauren was handling her and as she pumped harder into Lauren's hands she noticed the suction on the tip got stronger as well. Bo started a steady pace and was rewarded with firmer squeezes on her junk and harder suction on the tip and soon she had leaned forward to grip the front edge of the seat so she could move her hips more vigorously.

"Damn babe….uggghhh….so…good…"

Lauren had now latched her mouth securely on the tip and was alternating between suction and licking the underside of the tip as she watched Bo's hips double their efforts. From the first time they'd tried this, Lauren realized Bo liked it when she put a lot of attention on the tip of the member so she was using that information to her benefit. She kept one hand pumping the shaft hard as she used her lips and tongue to worship the tip of the hard appendage. With her free hand she reached down to cup Bo's very tight testicles lightly and Bo's hips twitched again at the change in actions. Lauren almost laughed at the expression on Bo's face that was a mixture of pleasure, pain and awe and she knew on the scale of one to excellent she was doing a pretty good job with this impromptu hand job.

"Uhh…babe…I'm gonna…"

Lauren looked up at Bo's panicked face and she kept sucking on the tip as she brought her free hand back to the base of Bo's member. She firmly squeezed around the base and Bo groaned as she felt her climax fall off a bit. During her internet research, Lauren had read that by doing this it would prolong the climax in males so she was putting it to the test. Bo whined loudly and doubled her efforts again as she was now forcefully pumping into Lauren's hand and mouth with the desire to finish. She could feel the sweat start to run down the side of her face and chest and she prayed that Lauren would take pity on her sometime soon.

Lauren reached over for the cup and Bo sighed in relief at the indication that she would allow her to finish soon. Lauren hummed again as she tightened the grip on the base of Bo's shaft while she continued to suck harder and harder on the tip and let her tongue really lavish the underside of the member.

"Fuck…ahhh…babe…"

Bo was trembling with desire as her orgasm was held at bay and she knew when she came it was going to be a good one. Without realizing it she had moved one of her hands down to the front of Lauren's shirt and her hand was now under Lauren's bra and was palming her breast roughly. Lauren moaned at the feeling of Bo manipulating her nipples in delicious squeezes and flicks with her thumb and Lauren knew she had to end this before she bypassed the sample and just climbed on top of Bo to finish them both off. Lauren positioned the cup in front of the tip and apparently did so just in time as Bo sent a powerful surge to her body that was concentrated on her nipples making Lauren moan loudly and buck her own hips in response. She sucked hard on the tip of Bo's member as she released her hand at the base and after a few beats Bo came. Hard.

Lauren managed to move out of the way mostly in time, only getting a bit of the jizz on her face as she collected the sample she needed. She kept firm strokes going with her hand until she was sure Bo didn't have anything left and laughed as Bo grabbed her wrist to still the movements of her hand once she really had been milked empty. Lauren stood up and used a towel to wipe off her face with a semi-disgusted look on her face, and she quickly sealed and labeled the sample. She glanced over at Bo who was leaning back against the chair lazily with a smile on her face and laughed at how well satisfied she looked.

'_Score one for the doctor'_ thought Lauren as she went back to recording some data about the experience and she walked over to the fridge to put the sample in there for the time being. She didn't want to spend all night in the lab so she decided she could work on it first thing tomorrow. She stretched her back out a bit as it was sore from being seated in an awkward position for so long and let out a soft moan when the bones popped and released the tension in her lumbar area. She went to turn around but was cut off by gentle hands on her shoulders holding her in place. She froze for a second before realizing it was probably Bo and she turned around with a smile on her face expecting to see a very tired Succubus. What she came face-to-face with though were electric blue eyes and an evil smile.

"Time to test out the other collection method."

Bo basically pushed her over to the other table and leaned her over the table with no warning. She wasn't being rough or forceful and to be honest Lauren was a little turned on still from the strong pulse she'd received a few minutes ago so she wasn't necessarily going to object to this decision by the Succubus. Bo reached around and unbuttoned the blonde's pants and dropped them along with her panties in one motion before running her finger along Lauren's slit to ensure she was wet enough.

"My my what do we have here?"

"Uhhh Bo.."

Lauren was leaning back a bit with her lower body and Bo laughed as she held her in place. Bo took Lauren's hands and placed them across the exam chair to the other side with a wink and a murmur of she might want to hold on to something. Lauren looked back and watched Bo put the condom on quickly, making her wonder how many times she'd done that previously, and position the hard member at her back entrance.

"You okay babe?"

Lauren nodded and Bo slid the rock hard appendage into Lauren smoothly and with a small grunt. Lauren tensed for a second before relaxing her body and tightening her grip on the edge of the chair. Bo didn't hesitate before she started pumping into Lauren with vigorous strokes and Lauren immediately felt her stomach starting to tighten. Bo put her hands on Lauren's hips to give her some leverage and soon she was outright fucking the doctor with no abandon.

"Oh sshhhh—iitt…ugghhh…Bo…harder…"

Lauren ground her teeth as Bo complied and she couldn't believe she was letting her girlfriend take her like this here in the lab. Lauren knew Bo wouldn't be able to last that long since she'd just come and she was beyond happy Bo wasn't in the mood to tease her right now.

"Ahhhhhh….uuhhhhh…."

Bo had reached down with one of her hands and was flicking Lauren's clit with hard strokes as she let pulses of energy flow from her fingers freely. Lauren started rocking back to meet Bo's thrusts and dipped her head in submission as Bo reached up to grab her shoulders in search of even better leverage. Lauren was basically flying flat on the exam chair and every time Bo pushed forward it sent a bit of pressure to her clit that was hitting the edge of the chair.

Suddenly, Bo pulled all the way out and turned Lauren over on the chair as she pulled her pants all the way off. She held Lauren down with one hand across her stomach and slid her member back inside the doctor before leaning forward and placing her hands on either side of Lauren's head. In this face to face position, Lauren could see Bo's face contort in pleasure and she wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and brought their faces closer together. Lauren could hear Bo's moans come in shorter and shorter intervals meaning she would be coming soon so Lauren grasped Bo's face and kissed her gently as a sign to start her feed. Bo opened her eyes as she continued to pump in and out of the human and smiled before kissing her sweetly and opening her mouth to pull chi from her love.

A strong flow of chi combined with Bo's relentless pounding caused Lauren to cry out in pleasure as she came hard all over the phallus inside of her. Bo cut off the feed and leaned her body down to embrace the doctors as she continued to pump harder and harder trying to finish herself off as well. Lauren could hear the breathy moans and grunts coming from Bo and as she wrapped her legs around the Succubus to give her a different angle she moaned into Bo's ear as the tip of her phallus rubbed Lauren's special inside spot over and over again. This audio stimulation is all Bo needed and soon she felt her body spasm as she came. She continued to thrust lightly as she drew out her climax and then stilled once her body had nothing left. She gave Lauren a gentle smile and kiss before removing herself slowly which caused Lauren to grunt slightly as the appendage rubbed her walls on the way out. Bo looked down at her with a smile and leaned into clean up her lover with her tongue.

Lauren's eyes went wide knowing what Bo was going to do and she closed her legs slightly as she stopped Bo with her hand and a laugh. "Sorry babe…I don't think I'll be able to move, let alone feel anything down there for a while."

Bo looked concerned as she removed the condom and put it in another sample cup near the exam chair that Lauren was lying on. Bo looked down at her sadly and ran her hands along her face lovingly. "I'm sorry babe…I didn't realize…"

Lauren held up her hand. "It's fine…really…I just need a few minutes to rest."

They shared a laugh and a knowing look and Lauren rolled her eyes as Bo kept giving her a look as if to ask if it had been long enough yet. After an hour or so of Lauren finishing some testing on Bo the pair left hand in hand. Lauren had intended to go home alone that night to get some rest and revive the icepack she'd used last night but the way Bo was looking at her, she was pretty sure those plans had now changed.

**_So I tried again…not sure if I can continue on like this LOL. Like I said this was the last one I could come up with on my own so if you have any specific ideas let me know and let me know what you thought about this latest one and thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Follow on to the one-shot. Thanks for those who gave feedback…so the general consensus was for a baby so here we go LOL_

_And my apologies as I'm sure there are a **ton** of different things I could have done with this, but I'm sort of cutting it off here before things just get too weird._

_Don't own the characters. They belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

"Lauren?"

Bo entered the blonde's apartment as instructed by the text she'd received earlier. She didn't see any signs of her girlfriend and looked around with a concerned glance. The note on the table near the entry caught her eye and she picked it up and read the content with a smile.

**_Lock the door and come upstairs_**

Bo licked her lips as she turned to do as she was told and as she was slowly moving up the stairs she could already feel herself anticipating a night of _fun_. It had been a week since she'd seen Lauren at the lab and she had no idea why the doctor was keeping her distance but she would be damned if she let it continue. During the week she'd called and tried to visit countless times only to be gently turned away with promises that she was just busy and that they would get together soon.

So, during that week Bo also learned to 'take care' of herself when the need arose, which was usually after she'd talked to the blonde, and although she didn't really like it, Bo was glad she could at least dull the ache she felt constantly. The only flaw was that like her female body, when she did meet her own needs it left her very hungry so she'd finally let Kenzi take her to the Dahl to find a snack for the night. Suffice it to say Bo didn't hold back on her feed, but surprisingly enough, she didn't actually fornicate with her meal for the night, it was strictly a chi feed as Bo felt it would be wrong on way too many levels if she did that to Lauren.

Bo entered the bedroom and looked around for signs of the doctor but again was met with an empty room. There was a note taped to the door and Bo smiled as she peeled it off carefully and looked inside.

**_Sit on the bed and close your eyes_**

Bo let out an excited and nervous laugh as she complied, already feeling her pants tighten as the scent of her girlfriend invaded her senses. Bo noticed that since being in this body everything was heightened for her, including her sense of smell, and it was driving her nuts. Bo sat quietly with her eyes closed and a semi goofy smile on her face which widened when she picked up a whiff of Lauren's perfume as the blonde entered the room. Lauren smiled and remained quiet as she shook her head and took in the site of Bo patiently waiting for her.

Lauren made her way over to where Bo was sitting and chuckled quietly as Bo automatically reached out for her even though her eyes remained closed. Lauren avoided Bo's hands and she smiled at the light gasp the brunette let out when she placed the silk scarf over her eyes, effectively ensuring she wouldn't be able to see anything. Lauren rolled her eyes when she saw Bo's _little friend_ push against her pants slightly and she sighed as she let Bo's hands find her body and run along her curves ever so lightly.

"Hi…"

"Hi babe."

Bo smiled at Lauren's response and she took a deep breath as she focused on letting her other senses take over since it was apparent Lauren intended on her not being able to see what was going on. Lauren took Bo's hands and gently brought them up to her face where she kissed the tips lightly before guiding them down her body slowly letting Bo discover the fact that she was only dressed in silk lingerie. Bo licked her lips again as her fingers discovered the soft material and she smiled when Lauren guided her hands over her hardened nipples letting Bo stop to tweak them lightly.

Lauren smiled as she pushed Bo back slightly and removed her jacket and tank top and helped her wiggle out of her jeans leaving her only in her boxers and a very visible hard on. Bo laughed as she knew Lauren was probably staring at her lap and she leaned back on her arms slightly pushing her hips forward as she got comfortable. Lauren laughed loudly and rolled her eyes again as she pushed Bo further back onto the bed so she was fully sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Now, you've had your fun up until now. Tonight it's my turn…"

Bo shivered at Lauren's tone of voice and if possible she felt her junk harden even more as it was begging for attention. Lauren slowly crawled up on the bed and straddled Bo's lap where she laughed when Bo's hands immediately found her backside and cupped it roughly pulling her down into the brunette.

"Ah ah no touching. Tonight, I'm in charge."

Lauren removed Bo's hands, despite the whining from the Succubus, and placed them back on the mattress as she got comfortable in Bo's lap. She knew the subtle movement she was doing was bringing some contact to Bo's crotch and she smiled as Bo pushed her hips upward slightly looking for more contact. Lauren laughed as she leaned down and bit Bo's earlobe gently.

"If you don't stop I'm going to tie you up."

Bo let out a big puff of air at that statement and did her best to still her body. As much as she was enjoying this she didn't want to be restrained when they were making love as she knew her body wouldn't be able to handle it. Lauren smiled when she saw that Bo was being compliant and she let her hands wander over Bo's neck and shoulders lightly as she continued to tease Bo's earlobe. Bo let out a soft moan when Lauren ground her hips down almost as a reminder that she was in charge and she sighed when Lauren trailed her lips down the side of her face and bit her chin lightly.

Lauren removed the top piece of her lingerie letting her breasts fall out of the sheer material gently and she smiled knowing if Bo could see her right about now, well, she wouldn't be able to handle it. Lauren leaned up on her knees a bit and brought one hand to the back of Bo's head gently guiding her towards her exposed chest. Lauren hissed as Bo's lips found one of her nipples and she shuddered as Bo ran her teeth lightly over the bud before soothing it with her tongue.

Bo lavished Lauren's chest with a series of alternating licks and bites ad soon Lauren was squirming in Bo's lap at the attention Bo was giving her. Bo moaned softly as Lauren's hips moved deliciously against her and it took everything she had not to return the favor by moving her own hips in sync with the doctor. After a bit Lauren leaned back and chuckled as Bo tried to lean forward to keep contact with her body. Lauren dipped her head down and kissed Bo roughly letting her tongue find Bo's immediately and sighing as they shared a series of wet kisses that left them both panting for more.

"Give me your hand."

Bo brought her right hand up in front of her body and she groaned loudly as Lauren once again took her hand and ran it down her body this time letting it go all the way down to the apex of her legs where Bo could feel the heat radiating off of the woman above her. Lauren used Bo's fingers to move her underwear to the side and sighed loudly when Bo's fingertips played with the wetness that was overflowing from her body. Lauren smirked at how restrained Bo was being knowing that Bo probably thought if she moved too much that Lauren would in fact tie her up. It was something the doc had thought about but ultimately decided probably wouldn't be a good idea as she didn't want to lose any pieces of her furniture nor ruin any of her scarves that Bo would no doubt rip in effort to get free.

"Uhhhh…"

Bo had found her clit and was using two fingers to gently rub circles around the nub and over it firmly making more and more wetness drip from the doc. Lauren gripped Bo's wrist tightly and moved her hand slightly indicating she wanted her fingers inside and Bo complied instantaneously.

"Fuck…"

The word was whispered as Bo entered her and Lauren closed her eyes as she stilled her body and let Bo pump in and out of her slowly, loving how Bo knew exactly where the spongy material inside her was and passed over it each time. Lauren could feel herself building quickly so she stilled Bo's hand again and pulled it out of her slowly with a slight shiver at the loss of contact. Lauren let Bo lick her fingers clean and she smiled at the groan of approval from the brunette who was now certain she would cum just from this contact alone without ever being inside her human lover.

Lauren had other plans though as she pushed Bo down onto the bed so she was lying flat with her boxers now fully forming a tent as she was harder than the blonde had ever felt before. Lauren ran her hands over Bo's bulge and watched Bo twitch slightly at the contact. Lauren reached down and pulled the boxers down slowly and smiled at how eagerly Bo lifted her hips to get rid of the offending article of clothing.

Lauren bit her lip as she ran her fingertips along Bo's phallus and took a deep breath as she let her fingertips play with the wetness that was leaking out of the tip. The member was lying flat along Bo's stomach as it was so full of blood and the doctor knew Bo was probably all kinds of uncomfortable right now. Lauren removed her own now ruined underwear and resumed her position with one knee on each side of the Succubus and in an act of uncharacteristic boldness she lowered herself to run her run her wetness along the length loving how her clitoris rubbed against it with each pass.

"Oh fuck…"

Bo was now gripping the sheets with white knuckles as she tried her best not to move her hips. Lauren slid herself forward on Bo's member and stopped at the tip to lean down and remove the blindfold from Bo's eyes. Her eyes flew open at the removal of the scarf and nearly bugged out of her head as she watched Lauren slide back and forth in a teasing manner over the part of her body that all of her blood was being directed to. The look on Lauren's face was a combination of lust and amusement and she let her lower body move faster as she watched Bo bite her lip harshly in pleasure.

Suddenly, Lauren stilled her hips and Bo's eyes widened in panic as she wasn't sure what Lauren's next move was going to be. Lauren lifted herself up on her knees and positioned the well lubricated member at her entrance before lowering herself gently. Her eyes rolled back a bit at the pressure and she leaned down to give Bo a gentle kiss.

"Are you ready _lover_?"

Bo just nodded mutely and Lauren grinned. She started moving her hips slowly loving how full she felt with Bo's appendage inside of her and the sounds Bo was making in appreciation. Lauren placed her hands flat on Bo's chest and used the leverage to move herself a bit faster and harder as Bo continued to grip the sheets so tightly Lauren was certain she would eventually tear a hole in them. Bo's eyes were glued to Lauren's lower body and she watched in amazement as her phallus disappeared over and over again inside of the blonde and when she looked up at Lauren her breath caught in her throat. Lauren had her head bowed forward and was biting her lips in pleasure as she stared back at her with the darkest eyes Bo had ever seen.

After a few more thrusts Lauren smirked and winked at Bo as she licked her lips. "Ugh…mmm…shit…"

Bo started making louder noises indicating that while she appreciated the pace Lauren had set that it wasn't enough for her. Lauren just smiled and shook her head as she continued working herself on Bo's shaft in a steady rhythm and she ensured to grip her with each pass using her interior muscles to the best of her ability.

"Oh…fu—Lauren…"

Bo's eyes were rolling back in her head as Lauren's interior muscles worked her over and she could tell she was going to lose control soon. Lauren seemed to sense this as she started moving faster and faster feeling the sweat drip slowly down her back and down her forehead. Finally Bo couldn't take it any longer and grabbed Lauren's hips roughly to turn them over in one swift motion. Lauren laughed at the look on Bo's face and she knew her playtime was over as the Succubus came out to play.

"UHH…FUCCCCKKK…"

Bo had lifted Lauren's knees up and brought her legs to rest on her shoulders. This gave Bo a different angle of entry and as she pounded into Lauren over and over again she could feel the tip of her shaft hitting the walls of Lauren's insides gently. Lauren had her hands wrapped in her own hair as she shut her eyes tightly as she bit down and ground her teeth at the pleasurable sensations that were running through her body.

Lauren opened her eyes and reached out to grip Bo's forearms to brace herself as the Succubus pounded into her. Bo shifted slightly to allow Lauren's legs to fall on either side of her waist and the doctor immediately wrapped them tightly around the brunette as she continued moving her hips in deep hard thrusts. Lauren moaned loudly as she felt her eyes roll back and her belly tighten in what was sure to be an epic climax.

"Lau—ren…"

Bo leaned down and kissed her roughly before pulling a deep flow of chi from her lover causing Lauren to tense and spasm against Bo who kept up her pace bring orgasm after orgasm to the woman below her. Lauren's throat became hoarse from the chi being extracted and the groaning she was doing and the human took a deep breath when Bo cut off the feed and doubled her efforts to bring her own satisfaction to the forefront.

"Unnnff…"

Bo moaned as she came inside of Lauren and kept pumping but with less force as she rode out her own orgasm. Eventually she slowed and finally came to a stop as she rested her head in the crook of Lauren's shoulder. Lauren wrapped her arms lightly around Bo and kissed the side of her sweaty head with a smile.

"Sleep love…"

Bo mumbled something inaudible and Lauren laughed as she shut her eyes not even caring that Bo was still inside of her.

ooOOoo

The next morning Bo awoke with a start and looked around in a confused manner. She wracked her brain trying to figure out what the hell happened last night as she took in her surroundings. '_What the hell_?' she thought as she looked at Lauren's bedroom and tried to figure out how she got there.

"Good morning sleepy…"

Lauren came over and sat down next to her on the bed. Bo looked at her and smiled as she leaned in for a soft kiss. She smiled as Lauren nipped her lower lip playfully and she sighed when Lauren reached up to cup her breast softly letting her thumb grace over her nipples slowly.

Wait, what?

Bo looked down and noticed she was back in her female form as she lifted the sheet with a confused look. Lauren laughed at her reaction and nodded her head indicating yes, she was all woman again.

Bo looked up confused. "How? What? What happened?"

Lauren smiled as she took one of Bo's hands and brought it to rest on her stomach. Lauren placed a hand on Bo's face gently and gave her a soft smile. "I figured out what happened to you, you know when you became Guy Bo."

Bo gave her a strange look but nodded for her to continue.

"Well, you were cursed by a fertility shaman. And after doing some research I found out that you were trapped in that body until you…reproduced."

Bo's eyebrows hit the ceiling and her mouth hung open in shock. "Wait…repro—you mean…"

Lauren smiled and nodded as Bo ran her hand over Lauren's still flat stomach lightly. "So I…we…I did that?"

Lauren laughed. "Well, technically _we_ did that, but yes. How do you feel?"

Bo looked tense for a second then smiled proudly. "I did that! We're gonna have a…oh I have to call Kenzi…"

Lauren put a hand up stilling the Succubus. "Hold on champ. Let's just enjoy this for a bit first okay? The tests I ran on your…sample…indicated your body was producing normal _stuff_ with some Fae properties."

Bo looked immediately concerned. "Wait...if it's Fae does that mean…"

Lauren shook her head. "No, nothing indicated it would develop abnormally. The genetic makeup of the sample is human with Fae DNA on some of the chromosomes, but not the ones that are vital to fertilization or fetus development. I think as the embryo grows it will retain human characteristics with its Fae powers developing normally, just like yours did."

Bo looked confused and Lauren smiled as she rolled her eyes. "What I mean is, the baby will be fine until puberty."

Bo's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Wow…okay. So we're gonna be parents."

Lauren nodded and looked serious for a second. "And you're okay with this?"

Bo grinned. "Hell yes. Wow…"

She leaned down and placed a kiss on Lauren's stomach as the doctor laughed softly and put her hands on Bo's head lightly. Bo looked back up at her and smiled before leaning in for another kiss. Lauren hummed softly and smiled as Bo pulled away with a bright smile. Lauren had always wanted a family and now it seems her wish has come true. In the form of a stubborn, bull headed, loving, caring Succubs.

**_Aaand baby time. LoL. Or not…what do you think? LOL Let me know and thanks for reading!_**


End file.
